


A Pirate's Life for Me

by Hetaliansandhomestuckersunite



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cursed jewelry, Cursed necklace, Gen, Pirate England, Pirate Spain, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliansandhomestuckersunite/pseuds/Hetaliansandhomestuckersunite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland had a double life. Gentleman by day and pirate by night, and once he hears about a necklace that can grant someone immortality..he aims to get it. Will he get it before that Spanish dog Antonio does? Or will this adventure lead to grave consequences...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I decided to write a Pirate!England fanfic...and this was the product. Enjoy!

"So close...so close.." the blond captain muttered, glaring behind his eyepatch. "I'll get this treasure before ye..S-Spanish dog.." He coughed, his injured and blood hand reaching towards the necklace he so yearned for; that every pirate yearned for."I'll get it..a-and I'll..I'll.."

Then, a laugh sounded from the entrance of the cave, a smirk playing at a certain Spaniard's face. "Oh, looks like you got the necklace for me, hm? Just hand it over, if you would."

The blond growled and clutched at the necklace, doing his best to pull his beaten and bloodied body up. "I-I'll die b-before ye can get this!"

"Doesn't look like I'll have to wait long then!" the Spainard said with a laugh as the Englishman swayed slightly. "Not long at all..."

"Like hell I'll d-die!" the blond spat, baring his teeth as he staggered over to the other pirate, spitting blood in his face. "If any-anyone dies..it'll be ye!" And that's when he staggered out of the cave, ignoring the blood running down his neck. "I'll t-take this..a-and I'll b-be the most i-infamous pirate i-in the world!"


	2. Chapter 2

His name is Arthur Kirkland, and he's the most feared pirate in all the seven seas. Now you may think, 'Mr. Kirkland, why are you out in public when you are the most feared pirate in the world?' Well, the answer to that was quite simple: he had a disguise.

Yes, a perfect disguise as your perfect English gentleman. Oh, he would walk around and make all the ladies swoon. He had the most intellectual conversations with some of England's finest thinkers. The king had him over for dinners and lunches, asking him about decisions he should make about laws. Oh yes, he was respected. He was loved, and the best thing? No one even suspected that he was a pirate. The only suspicious thing about him was his long hair, and when asked about why it was so long, he would jokingly say "Why sir/madam, I just misplaced my hair trimmer. I'll find it in a jiffy though, don't you worry," and that would be the end of that.

No one ever questioned why he would disappear for a few months, or even a few years. Everyone suspected he was just traveling the world, and in a way..he was, though not in the way that was approved of. Why, not that he cared that it wasn't the way that was approved of. He was quite content with his double life. Gentleman by day..pirate by night? For the most part, yes. He was quite happy with that, and he'd continue it for as long as he could. He would stay out of the radars of the royal British fleets. He was simply known as Captain Kirkland, the nastiest pirate in all the land.

Which may bring you to another question. 'But if he was known as Captain Kirkland, how did he stay in secret?' Simple! He never gave out his last name...no..just his first. When asked for his last name, he would just simply laugh and move onto a new topic. Though it would bewilder the asker at first, they would just forget about it and go along with his new topic. He was an enjoyable person to be around, when he wasn't being a nasty pirate. Everyone loved him, and no one ever suspected a thing. Such was the life for Arthur, and he loved every second of it.

Which brings us to the next part of the story. Arthur was just sitting at a bar, drinking some of the place's finest rum, when he overheard two men talking about..a necklace? Oh..interesting. "Didn't ya hear? It's a necklace that can give whoever wears it immortality. Called the Necklace of Anna Marie."

Immortality?

Blinking, the Englishman leaned over slightly, curious to hear the two mens' conversation. "Ye be cr'zy! N'thin' c'n g've s'me'ne immort'lity!" the second man said, shaking his bald head in disbelief. "Yer p'llin me leg."

"Nay, nay! I ain't pulling no one's leg, let alone yers. It's a big legend. I aim ta get it myself!"

The other man snorted into his drink and let out a booming laugh. "Ahahaha! Ye h'ven't s'iled in th'rty years! Ye wouldn't l'st a day on the sea!"

"I would too! Ya little bastard!" the other man growled as a tall figure strode up to them, the whole bar growing still when he spoke.

"You speak of a necklace, hm?" the man said, his face obscured by the hat on his face, though Arthur could tell who it was just by the accent, his hand tightening into a fist as he glared.

"..Uh..a-aye.." the first of the men muttered, averting his eyes, his tough attitude diminishing just at the sight of the mysterious man. "O-off the Carribean Isles.."

"And you say that this necklace grants the person who takes it immortality, hm?" the man said in a slightly amused tone. "Tell me, who told you this?"

"I-I..I heard it down by th-the docks."

"Ah..I see..so you decided to go by what these men were saying?"

"Um..er..I-I just heard it..I didn't..know if they be speaking the truth.."

"I see. Well. I'll just have to go find out if this legend is true or not!" the stranger said, laughing with a wide grin. "Thank you for your information, amigo..I'll be on my way then." And as quickly as he left, the man disappeared.

Arthur's knuckles were white by now, his eyes narrowed into slits. "I'll be damned if he gets to that necklace before me.." he growled under his breath, sliding off of his stool and walking out into the cool night air.

He leaned against the wall of the bar and stared at the ground, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the ground, his arms crossing slightly as his semi-long blond hair blew in the wind. "I'll get the necklace." He smirked and cracked his knuckles slightly, a light chuckle that gradually grew louder escaping him. "I'll get it before you, Antonio! You Spanish dog!!" he yelled, laughing maniacally at this point. "I'll get it! I'll be the immortal one! Not you! Never you! Ahahahahaha!!!"

At this point, his laughter was so loud that a few oil lamps flicked on, and a young lady walked out of her house, her hand on her hip. "Oi, you! Quiet down, my children are sleepin'!" she said, scowling.

Arthur blinked and cleared his throat, calming himself down and taking a few deep breaths. "Ahh..my apologies madam. I'll control myself next time." he said with a charming smile before bowing slightly. The woman just huffed and walked back into her house, turning off the lamps, and a sigh escaped Arthur's lips.  
"Wretch." he muttered, spitting on the ground before turning on his heel and making his way towards his ship, The Lost Maiden, kicking the crew members that were sleeping near it. "Wake up, ye lazy peices of filth! Ungrateful dogs! Wake up, wake up! Wake up before I cut off yer heads!"

The men grumbled and stood up, Arthur's first mate, a boy by the name of Lucio, ran up to him. Lucio was a skinny and short boy. He was seventeen years of age and only five foot four. He had long dark brown hair and green eyes that looked golden when the sunglight hit them. He was a bit skittish and jumpy, but a good sailor, which is why Arthur chose him as his first mate, much to the crew's dismay. "Cap'n? We sailin' tonight?"

"Aye, Lucio. We're gonna find us a necklace. The Necklace of Anna Marie." Arthur said, smirking when Lucio let out a tiny gasp.

"Cap'n. Legend says that whoever finds that necklace is immortal.." he muttered, blinking.

"Aye. Which is exactly why I aim to find it."

Lucio gulped and followed Arthur as he started walking off to the ship. "But cap'n...legend also says that the cave it's kept in is cursed, and whoever steps foot in it shall die a horrible and bloody death!"

"Well, I'll take my chances." Arthur said, pulling on his jacket. "Ye do have faith in me, aye?"

"A-aye.."

"Then it's settled. We sail tonight." He smirked as he placed his hat on top of his head. "And that necklace will be ours, Lucio. Just ye wait."


End file.
